Oh, Heart Of Mine
by Mistress Reigns
Summary: Wade sees the way Drew looks at Heath even if Heath misses it entirely. Most men would probably be angry, but Wade is not about to let one of close friends suffer and comes up with a solution that works out for all three of them.
1. Hey Unfaithful

_**Hey**_**_Unfaithful_**

Heath is waiting in the locker room for him when Wade finally shows up, sweaty but satisfied nonetheless even if he is still pissed about his match being involved in this stupid Heyman-Coulter feud. Whatever, he still won and he gets a chance at the IC title... And Creative still hasn't gotten back to him about whether or not he is going to win it or not. Not that he expects any better; Stephanie McMahon is busy playing Top Bitch in her storyline with Daniel Bryan, and if she has the spotlight, then no one else matters. Probably a good thing she's married to Hunter because he has to be the only one who understands her ego; he has a matching one.

Wade drags his arm across his forehead to wipe the sweat away and is slammed up against the painted concrete wall a breath later when a familiar little ginger launches at him. Experience and quick reflexes allow him to catch Heath under his thighs, allowing the younger man to get his legs wrapped tightly around Wade's hips. Both of them are overheated and sweaty, but the blinding smile on Heath's face is impossible to ignore. By some bloody miracle, Wade finally thinks he found the one who's meant to be with him.

"You were amazing out there," Heath murmurs against his cheek, getting a mouthful of beard in the process but he doesn't seem to much mind. Just like Wade doesn't mind getting a face full of orange hair early in the morning when he first wakes up.

"You were pretty damn good yourself. Beautiful work, that was." Wade tilts his head so he can brush a kiss over Heath's lips, chuckling at the soft giggle he receives in return. The sound warms his heart far more than he will ever admit to. "I'm glad they finally gave you guys a win. I'm bloody tired of listening to everyone talk about how you guys never win. It's not your fault Creative never lets you do anything."

Heath shrugs and tightens his legs around Wade's waist; in response, Wade tightens his grip on Heath's thighs and shifts him up a bit. The chances of him slipping and hitting the floor are all too real considering the fact both of them are slick from sweat. Not that he would ever let Heath fall, not when his little ginger gets bruised up enough in the ring. Especially not after what happened to his back because it ached and throbbed every time he moved for days.

What he wants to do is carry Heath straight to the showers and strip him out of his pants and boots so he can get at bare skin, a proper way to celebrate their dual wins. It's been too long since he had quality time with his boyfriend, especially given how hectic it is working for a company that doesn't seem to care about respecting _all_ of its employees. Wade still finds himself moody and upset when 3MB suffers an embarrassing loss against their opponents.

Fingers tangle in his hair and tug. "Whatever you're thinking about, stop it. Be happy. Smile."

"Mm, you can't tell me what to think and what not to think, you know." But Wade does cast the thoughts away and lean forward so he can give Heath a proper kiss, lingering to revel in the sensation of soft, full lips moving slowly against his own. When he pulls back, Heath pouts up at him. "Stop that. I thought we could share a celebratory shower before we head to the hotel."

"I like being wet and naked with you," Heath mumbles, and several guys in the room groan.

Wade scoffs and rolls his eyes. "He wasn't talking to any of you gits, so shut up, yeah? Or I swear we'll get naked right here and you can watch us fuck up against the wall."

Jinder whirls around to look at them. "Please go to the shower. Do _not_ fuck up against the wall."

"I dunno, Wade. Maybe we should do it." Heath waggles his eyebrows, and someone gags.

"I'm not about to share that much of you, though." Wade pushes off of the wall. "I'm greedy."

Heath giggles again and squirms up against the front of Wade's body. "I'm not complaining."

"Wouldn't do you much good to complain since you're not about to get away from me." Wade plants a kiss on the side of Heath's neck, drinking in the soft moan. "You don't even want to."

The walk to the showers is a short one, but it becomes monumentally more difficult when Heath squirms in earnest, lips trailing fervently along the side of Wade's neck. Sighing softly, he lets his head fall to the side and shifts his hands to Heath's ass, gripping firmly and squeezing until Heath moans in his ear. If only the locker room was empty, because right now stripping down and pinning Heath up against a wall would be much faster than the showers.

"You're going to make me drop you," he says when Heath bites down on the skin over his pulse.

"Drop me and we're not having sex in the shower," Heath threatens, and Wade tightens his grip.

Neither of them are paying much attention when they enter the space; Wade keeps his focus on Heath, setting him on his feet and hurriedly fumbling with his pants. Are trunks really that hard to stick to? He manages to peel them away from smooth, pale legs by kneeling on the floor and sits back on his heels to admire the other man, not missing the flush slowly creeping up Heath's face as he rests his head against the wall, fingers twitching along the waistband of his briefs. Wade licks his lips, leaning back and patting his thigh until Heath props a foot up. With deft fingers, Wade unlaces his boot and tugs it off, followed by his sock, and then does the other.

When he finally gets to take Heath's pants all the way off, he smirks. "You are gorgeous."

"Flattery isn't going to get you anywhere, Wade," Heath mutters, but his flush deepens anyway.

"Oh?" Wade slips a hand between his legs, fingers playing along his inner thigh. "It won't?"

His calluses rasped over the sweaty skin with ease, and he detected the subtle catch in Heath's breathing as his little ginger spread his legs over so invitingly further apart.

He glances up into Heath's face, not surprised to see his eyelids fluttering. "It's getting me here."

"Maybe it'll get you _somewhere._ Shut up and touch me," Heath whispers, hips swaying slightly.

_Demanding._ Wade brushes Heath's hands away from his briefs, hooking his fingers beneath the elastic and tugging them down, slowly revealing tantalizing inch after inch of bare skin. He has just as much trouble peeling them off—fucking sweat—but the view is so worth it.

Fevered eyes peer down at him from beneath tangled lashes. "Are you just going to stare?"

"I'm thinking about it," Wade admits, laughing when Heath glares at him. "Let me strip, okay?"

Heath doesn't bother to wait for him, just nods and heads for one of the showerheads at the back of the room and furthest away from the door. Smart boy. Wade also fully enjoys the sight of Heath's ass while he strips out of his trunks and boots, leaving his clothes in a pile next to Heath's. They can collect them on the way out or something. Right now, clothes are the least of his concern and probably the least of Heath's. At least, they better be.

By the time he reaches the opposite side of the room, Heath has one of the showerheads on and is standing beneath the pulsating flood of water, soaked hair sticking to his cheeks, neck, and forehead as he arches beneath the spray. It's hardly fair, that uninterrupted line of pale, flawless skin littered here and there with a love bite or hickey; Wade very much enjoys marking him up, but he tries to be discreet about it and usually saves it for his legs because neither of them are out to the fans—yet. He admires the view for a moment before stepping under the water himself, ducking his head to keep from blinding himself with hot water. The sensation is instantly rewarding; he basks in it for a moment, working some of the tension and soreness from his muscles because wrestling hurts even if it is scripted. Then a warm, slick body presses up against his chest and he forgets for a moment he's even sore at all.

"Cheeky little thing," he murmurs, hands catching Heath around the waist to draw him closer.

Heath smiles shyly, biting the corner of his lip, and nuzzles his face under Wade's jaw; how that is not insanely itchy, Wade doesn't know. "If you didn't secretly get off on it, then I don't think we'd still be together. If you get my meaning."

"Hmm." Wade closes his eyes, tilts his head back. "You make a good point, love."

"I always make good points. You should listen to me more often." Heath stretches up on his toes just slight, lips fleeting teasingly over Wade's before he abruptly steps back, hands sweeping his hair back so it's out of his face and, effectively, out of both of their ways.

Then he pulls Heath back up against his chest and drops a light kiss on his lips, hands mapping out the lines of his back with the addition of the warm water to ease the way down.

His fingers slide over the small of Heath's back, stopping there to keep his boyfriend pinned as he kisses him again, deeper this time. With a gentle nudge, he parts Heath's lips slowly with his tongue, delving into the warm, wet heat and swallowing the soft moan he coaxes from Heath.

It's so easy, kissing him, like a dance he's practiced so many times before he knows it flawlessly. Heath presses up against him, little eager noises rising in his throat and spilling out around their lips as the kiss becomes more frenzied, more passionate. It's been too long for both of them, adrenaline still running high from their wins and ecstatic just to have this time with each other. As soon as they get back to their hotel room, Wade is locking the door and refusing to let Heath leave the room until he's had a chance to thoroughly ravish his little redhead.

"Oh, shit. I didn't realize you two were in here." The voice is swift, sudden, and startling.

Wade pulls back from the kiss, slightly annoyed, and blinks when he realizes Drew is standing not far away with a towel wrapped loosely around his waist. It's not hard to see the flash of hurt in his eyes before he averts them; the Scotsman has had a thing for Heath almost since the two of them became friends, and Wade sees it all too well. It's his job, more or less, to notice when other men are looking at his boyfriend, but he can't find it in his heart to be upset with Drew.

"Sorry, Drew. Are we going to be bothering you while you take a shower?" Heath asks softly.

Drew clears his throat and shakes his head, taking a handful of steps back and tilting his head forward so his hair slides over his shoulders and hides his face. "No. I'll take one at the hotel."

"You don't have to wait. We can wait. You need a shower, man." Heath takes a step back, and Wade bites back a curse because yes, they can wait and it would be unfair to kick Drew out of the showers anyway. "Seriously, we can wait and you can take a shower here. You need one."

"I don't know whether to say thank you or ask why you keep telling me I need a shower," Drew mutters, and Heath laughs softly before shooting Wade an apologetic smile. But it's fine, and Wade smiles and nods in return. They can wait, and Drew has just been hurt, after all.

He gestures vaguely to the showerhead next to them. "Go ahead. We'll keep it PG."

Drew glances at him for a moment before nodding and tossing his towel aside, and this time Wade has to avert his eyes because he's seen Drew naked enough to know the view is excellent. But that would be wrong, especially with his boyfriend a mere foot away from him, and even more so because Drew is probably upset and angry and frustrated right now because he's walked in on them multiple times even though the last thing he wants to see is Heath and Wade together.

Wade really wishes he knew how to make Drew feel better; he genuinely likes the guy.

Shrugging at him, Heath steps back under the water with him and they end up borrowing Drew's soap because neither of them thought to bring their own considering the circumstances. Wade catches himself glancing to the right several times, watching Drew furiously scrub at his long hair, then squeeze the excess soap out so it trails in bubbly white trails down his back and chest. It's sad the three of them have this between them—not that Heath knows it's there—because otherwise they would probably be great friends. They like hanging out with each other.

Some of the others have made vague noises about Drew's jealousy being a problem, but Wade can tell it's not something as easy to understand as jealousy. Jealousy is simple; you see someone you want but can't have, and you get angry because you can't have him. You can't angry at him and the person who has him, and it eats away at you inside because you can't have him.

If it was half as easy as that, Wade could take Drew aside and set him straight before he does something stupid and ruins his friendship with Heath in the process of being an idiot.

But Drew is hardly jealous; that is such a small, small part of what flashes through his eyes when he sees them. It's the rest that makes this situation so delicate for all three of them.

"Are we going straight back to the hotel after this?" Heath asks, glancing up at him.

Wade meets his eyes, considers, then shakes his head. "I need to talk to someone first."

"Okay. I'll just pack up in the locker room while you do that." Heath wets his lips, blinking water out of his eyes, and Wade chuckles at him. "Just don't make me wait or I'll ditch you."

"Oh, right. You going to go fuck yourself in our room?" Wade asks.

Heath cocks his head to the side and grins at him. "There's plenty of toys that'll let me do that."

Wade so does not need that image in his mind, but now he has it and he curses Heath mentally as they finally finish rinsing off and shut off their showerhead. Drew is still beneath his, head down, letting the water rain down on him, and Wade thinks about saying something, then thinks better of it. They just need to give Drew a minute, and then Wade can take him aside and talk to him.

He and Heath head back into the locker room, grabbing towels off of the rack as they go and sidling up to their respective lockers to dry off and get dressed to head back to the hotel.

Heath pitches his wet towel at Wade's head with remarkable aim. "Go get our clothes."

_Perfect._ Wade nods and heads for the shower, not surprised to see Drew standing near the entrance to the shower, his towel back around his waist as he dries his hair. His eyes skip over Wade before fixing on the floor, which is fine for right this moment because Wade does need to pick up the clothes. He shakes them out and semi-folds them, layering them over one arm and gathering up their boots before walking right up to Drew to stand in front of him.

Uncertain brown eyes slowly lift to meet his. "How can I help you, Wade?"

"I'm not blind, you know. I see the way you look at Heath." Wade pitches his voice low.

"I'm sorry." It comes out so quickly, and then Drew sinks his teeth into his lower lip so hard Wade expects it to start bleeding before he speaks again. "I shouldn't. I know. I'm sorry."

Well, at least he has a conscience enough to know he's in the wrong. "I know you are, but I'm still going to ask you anyway. What exactly do you feel for him? Is it just lust, or..?"

"What? No. No, it's not just that." Drew pitches his towel toward the laundry bag.

"Didn't think it was." Wade studies his feet for a moment, then straightens and takes a step closer. "Is this just a crush, or do you have actual, deep feelings for him?"

"The second one." Drew scrubs a hand over his face and falls back against the wall, hair dry enough to slither over his shoulders and throw his face into shadow again. When he looks up, his eyes are dark, tortured. "I'm not going to do anything, I swear. I know he loves you."

Wade nods slowly, weighing the words for a moment. "I love him, too, Drew."

Drew nods and twists away for a moment, and Wade's eyes skip over his body with much more interest than before. Even though Drew is easily one of the better wrestlers in the company, his issues with Tiffany landed him pretty damn low on the food chain, too. He's so sure of himself in the ring, from the way he moves to the way he plays his attitude, and it's a shame they decided to fuck him over when they were fucking over everyone else. He deserves more from them.

"And that's why I came over here to talk to you," Wade adds when Drew remains silent.

"What? Why?" Drew frowns at him, brows furrowing as he tries to make sense of the words, and Wade lets him try to work it out. "I don't get it. What does that have to do with me?"

_Tricky question._ "Your feelings for Heath aren't going to just go away, are they?"

"If I could make them, I would've already done that. So, no." Drew shrugs, shakes his head.

Yeah, Wade was expecting that answer and having it makes life just a little bit easier. He leans back against the wall and watches Drew for a moment, not sure how to phrase his next words but knowing he needs to because he wants this to work out for all three of them, and it just might.

"Are you just going to stand there and stare at me?" Drew asks after a moment, and Wade laughs softly to himself and runs a hand through his hair, almost dropping their clothes in the process.

"That wasn't the plan, no." He shifts forward again, glancing around to make sure no one is listening before he lowers his voice once again. "I had something personal to ask you."

Drew shoots him a puzzled look, then flinches away as his face twists. "If you ask me to leave him alone... I _can't._ He's at least my best friend and I can't lose that, Wade. I can't."

"What? No. That's not what I'm asking." Wade widens his eyes; that suggestion is just... Cruel.

But he does know it's happened in the past; he knows when people date inside of the company, there can be drama resulting from the couples and the friends they have. Too many times feelings have been hurt because of simple misunderstandings, and he does not want this to be one of those. He has seen too many people hurt over problems that should not have been problems in the first place. When he started dating Heath, he well understood that even if Drew did care about him, there would be no way Wade would try to step in the break up their bond.

"Then what did you come here to ask me?" Drew asks, crossing his arms over his chest and shivering slightly, goose bumps rising on his damp and probably now far too cold skin.

It's a simple enough question, but in the grand scheme of things, this has the very real chance of messing up his relationship with Heath if it doesn't go off without a hitch. It's not that he wants to risk his relationship, but he knows that Drew cares about Heath far more than a friend should, and if Heath knew about it... He would want to do _something_ because it was just the kind of person he was. But he doesn't know; Wade does. And Wade isn't run to rat people out, so he needs to be the one to handle this and make the suggestion if only because his boyfriend hasn't noticed the very real affection Drew has for him.

All they have to do is get from this point to the next and Wade is confident enough to believe they can do that. He knows Heath well enough to know he will at least be open to trying it, if not taking it beyond tonight, and Drew wants Heath enough that he'll probably agree without hesitance. Wade just wants Heath to be happy, and making Drew happy just happens to be a bonus. Plus, he knows Drew, talks to Drew, spends time with Drew and cares about him as at least a friend, if not more. And maybe this has a snowball's chance in hell of working.

"I came here to ask you to come back to the hotel with us tonight," Wade admits.

* * *

_**Author's Note: This story is part of the 1000 Prompts Tumblr Challenge. Prompt for this chapter: 346. So I'll devise a plan.**_


	2. Hey Ungraceful

_**Hey Ungraceful**_

Heath frowns and cocks his head when he sees Wade return from the bathroom with Drew beside him, both of them awfully close and shooting each other small smiles. A few minutes ago, when they left the shower, Drew was doing his weird, moody thing where he went quiet and withdrew into himself as if something was wrong. Not that Heath knows what is actually wrong when Drew does this; he's asked dozens of times and been told that Drew is just tired, or thinking, or bored. _Funny how he only has one displayable mood for everything he feels._

Before he can ask, Wade catches him around the waist and pulls him flush against his chest, lips brushing against his ear and making Heath's knees tremble. He hates being so wound up that he feels on the edge even though they have done nothing but innocent touches and hot kissing because it gives Wade such an edge. Over Wade's shoulder, he can see Drew shoving things into his bag with a wide smile nearly splitting his face in two. Since when is Drew this happy, and why? Not that Heath isn't happy for him; he wants Drew to be happy, just as he wants that for _all_ of his friends, but what changed in the last few minutes to make him _this_ happy?

It would also make the team more cohesive. Much as he loves Drew, it was hard to be in a functioning team when Drew would just go off on his own and, well, _sulk_ for some reason that he wouldn't reveal to anyone. Heath has caught flashes of hurt in his eyes so deep and profound it's painful to see, and yet Drew has told no one why he is so upset. How can any of them comfort him and help him through whatever is harming him when he won't talk to them?

He and Jinder have had several conversations about what could be wrong with Drew, everything from the way he's been treated in the company to the incident with Tiffany years ago. None of it really adds up—well, the treatment by the company has some merit if only because Drew really dropped—but Drew isn't the kind of person to let that get to him. Even if he ends up jobbing most of the time, he likes hanging out with their team, and he enjoys getting to have more fun in the ring instead of having to play some asshole. Heath is damn glad Drew is a part of their team; he's an incredible athlete even if Creative makes him lose most of his matches.

If it was something as easy as the way Creative wrote their storylines, though, Heath could find a way to cheer Drew up and make him smile again. It isn't hard to make Drew smile, not when people actually work at it and encourage him to. A lot of the other wrestlers seem to pretend like their team doesn't exist or is somehow removed from the general roster—as if jobbing is their _choice_ or something. If it was that, Heath could remind Drew that those were the types of guys who were only your friend while you had screen time so they could possibly get better promotion as well. They weren't in it for the actual friendship aspect of it.

Wade nips at his earlobe, drawing him sharply from his thoughts, and Heath bites back a sigh as he nuzzles his face into Wade's shoulder. Now is not the time to be biting him like this. "I wanted to suggest something to you if you're up for the idea. You know you can say no if you want to. Neither of us is going to make you go through with it. It's up to you."

"What's up to me?" Heath leans back, peering up at his British boyfriend curiously.

"I talked to Drew about why he's been feeling down lately," Wade explains quietly, and Heath blinks up at him; _Wade_ talked to Drew about it? "And he said he has feelings for you."

_Oh, shit. How did I miss that?_ "He actually told you what's been wrong with him?"

Wade blinks at him, and Heath flushes slightly when he realizes just how offended those words sounded coming out of his mouth. Because now, it makes sense as to why Drew never said anything to him about it. Telling one of your friends you feel more for him than friendship has to be difficult, even more so when he happens to be in a relationship with another man. Poor Drew has basically just watched him and Wade cuddle, kiss, walked in on them having sex... And all the while, he's had these feelings inside of him? Heath frowns hard at the idea.

"Yes, he told me. And I made a suggestion that he was up for. That is, if you're up for it as well. And you don't have to agree with it." Wade sifts his fingers through Heath's hair, tucking it back.

"Agree to what, exactly?" Heath asks, slanting a glance at where Drew is watching them quietly.

Wade clears his throat slightly. "I asked Drew to come back to the hotel with us tonight."

"If you're okay with it," Drew adds softly. "And you don't have to say yes. You can say no."

_Come back to the hotel with us?_ Heath starts to remind Wade that they have plans, for lack of a better word, when they get back to their room and stops as the full impact of the words washes over him. _Oh._ He blinks up at his boyfriend in shock; Wade has always been a touch possessive, not in a dangerous way but it's still there, and yet he is willing to do this? To share if Heath agrees to it? He doesn't know whether he should be angry his boyfriend didn't come to him with this idea first or astounded that Wade is willing to go to this length to make him happy.

"Is there a particular reason you didn't ask me first?" he asks, if only to kill some time.

A hand darts up to rub the back of Wade's neck. "I wanted to be sure I knew what Drew felt."

"And I didn't know he felt that way." Heath glances over at Drew. "I didn't know. I'm sorry."

"Don't be sorry. I worked my ass off to hide it." Drew flashes him a self-depreciating smile.

That right there hurts more than just about anything else; Drew really does have issues with himself, and this is one of them. Heath can't begin to understand how much Drew came to hate himself over these feelings, and it pains him deeply when he realizes Drew was willing to suffer in silence just to keep him from knowing the truth. Probably not because he just didn't want Heath to know; Wade has been in the picture, seriously, for a long time. There wouldn't have been much time for Drew to process his feelings and then act on them.

But he's standing here now, arms folded over his chest even as his eyes dart down and away from Heath's. It is such a Drew thing, looking away instead of just confronting the problem, and it hurts because that has been the last few months in their entirety. Averting his eyes, looking away, to hide from the problem because he had no way to confront it. Heath swallows hard around the lump in his throat, then slowly holds a hand out to Drew.

Drew stiffens, his back straightening as his eyes fall to Heath's hand. "What are you doing?"

"I think that's his way of telling us he wants to do this," Wade says, and Heath laughs softly and nods as he stretches his hand out further and wills Drew to just take it.

"I want to do this." He beckons to Drew, who still just stands and stares at him. "You don't?"

"N-no, I do. I just... I didn't expect you to say yes." Drew bites his lip, and Heath makes a note to smack him for doing that because he damn near chews the thing off.

But he still makes no move to take Heath's hand, and Heath wonders just how terrified he is right now—because he isn't coming back to the hotel with just Heath. Wade is going to be there, he is going to be involved, and how does Drew feel about that, exactly? Is he going to be okay with a third man in the room, or is that going to end up being a deal breaker for them?

Wade huffs and holds out his hand as well. "We don't have all night, McIntyre."

"What are _you_ doing?" Drew demands then, backing up against the lockers as his eyes widen.

Wade makes a face at him and drops his hand, then surges forward and presses Drew up against the lockers, leaving him no room to escape. Stunned, Heath just backs up for a slightly better angle and watches as Wade tangles his hand in Drew's hair, forcing him to hold still. And the two of them look glorious together, Drew's eyes wide with shock even as his pupils dilate, Wade's free hand falling against Drew's throat, fingers splayed over the skin there.

"You said you wanted this. Do _you_ want to back out?" Wade demands.

Heath says a quiet prayer of thanks that the locker room is now empty as he watches the struggle in Drew's eyes even as Wade leans close enough that his beard brushes along Drew's jaw. How Drew can resist at all is shocking on its own, but it's not that, not really; it's the way he sort of leans his head toward Wade's hand, spilling more hair over Wade's fingers even as he sort of arches his neck to push forward against his hand. In a very quiet, very subtle way, Drew is saying yes again, and Heath is almost certain this time is better than the first.

Quickly, he rounds the bench separating him from the other two men and sidles up beside the two of them, hooking his fingers in the waistband of Drew's jeans so his fingers brush smooth, warm skin. Wade takes the hint and slides slightly to the side so that both he and Heath are holding Drew pinned against the lockers, leaving him no avenue of escape... Not that he seems to want to if the way he closes his eyes and leans his head back against the cool metal is anything to go by. Heath chances it and wraps a hand around the back of Drew's neck, drawing his head down and brushing a light kiss over his lips so he doesn't startle him out of whatever headspace he has entered into. Drew lurches slightly, then leans into the kiss somewhat eagerly, making a sudden, small sound against Heath's lips. When Heath opens his eyes, he can see Wade's mouth plastered to the side of Drew's neck, no doubt marking him up.

"I'm saying yes," Drew whispers when they lean back to give him some room—but not so far back that even half of the contact is lost. His lips are kissed swollen and his eyes are lidded; he's undeniably gorgeous and Heath can't wait to get him back to the hotel. "Heath, if you want this... I want this. But only if you want this. I'm not pushing you into anything. That's wrong."

"No, I just randomly make out with guys I don't want to have sex with. I'm saying yes, too." Heath wets his lips, tasting Drew on them, and glances over to see a triumphant smile stretching across Wade's lips. Gently, he slaps the Brit's shoulder and scowls at him.

Wade just laughs and steps back, untangling his hand from Drew's hair. "Don't. I had a good idea and we're going through with it. I get to be excited about that."

Heath rolls his eyes and snatches his bag from the floor, slinging it over his shoulder and bouncing on the balls of his feet impatiently as he waits for Wade to collect his. As soon as Wade nods to him, he darts closer and takes Wade's hand in his, offering the other to Drew who eagerly accepts it and smiles at him. Right, they can do this. It can't be that hard, can it? Granted, Heath has never been in bed with two men at the same time, but he has all the faith in the two men he's going to be with tonight. Wade loves him, and Drew feels _something_ for him, and Heath loves both of them in different ways that are nevertheless extremely powerful and deep. The possibility he won't have to choose between them, in the event that tonight works out rather well, thrills him in more ways than one. He can't wait to see them together again.

Well, it turns out the locker room isn't _entirely_ empty; Jinder steps back inside just as Wade reaches to open the door, blinking when his eyes fall on where Heath is holding hands with both men. "I am not even going to bother asking how this came about."

"I'll text you the details in the morning if you ask nicely," Heath offers, laughing when Jinder scrunches up his face and shakes his head quickly.

"I just came back to get a shirt." Jinder squeezes back them. "Keep your sex life to yourself."

Heath made a mental note to text _all_ of the details as soon as he woke up, and if Wade and Drew were still asleep, he'd add pictures. Besides, Jinder made the best horrified faces and he was one of the only people who wouldn't forward everything Heath told him to everybody else.

He all but drags Wade and Drew out the door, ignoring the strange looks from the handful of people they pass on their way out of the arena. If any of them are in doubt about what is going to happen, then obviously none of them have connected a single dot that Heath and Wade have left casually lying around from time to time. It wouldn't be that much of a stretch to realize that three guys holding hands is not the norm, and if any of the workers had paid any attention, they would have heard Heath talking to Drew about Wade's match as they came back to the locker room after their match. It isn't like they've been on the strict DL about how they feel for each other.

"Are you absolutely sure you want to do this?" Drew asks when they step outside, allowing Heath to drag him in the direction of where Wade's car is parked tonight.

"You're going to ruin the moment if you ask me if I'm sure one more time," Heath tosses over his shoulder, adding a small smile so Drew doesn't take the words seriously. "Drew, if I didn't want you, I wouldn't have agreed to this. I do want you. I want both of you, and I definitely want to see the two of you together. But that's only if _you_ are okay with that. I'm comfortable with it, Wade must be if he was willing to offer it, but we don't know your stance on it."

Drew nods slowly before glancing in Wade's direction; Wade was too distracted trying to dig his keys out of his pocket with one hand to notice, but he didn't need to. Not yet. When the time was right, he would catch every single glance and return them. "I don't have a problem with it, no. I mean, I haven't done it before, but I'm more than willing to give it a shot."

"Good. Because you two looked hot together." Heath winks at him when Drew gapes.

"Found them," Wade announces, extracting his keys and mashing the button to unlock the car. "If you two are going to make out, do it in the backseat so I can get us to the hotel in one piece."

Heath clicks his tongue but opens the backdoor anyway. "All right. After you, Drew."

He has no shame and gets a good eyeful of Drew's ass as the Scotsman slides into the backseat; he catches Wade looking a moment later and smirks to himself. Things are going to turn out just fine, then. He leans over to door to peck Wade on the cheek, then pokes him in the chest.

"You be good to him. I want _all_ of us to enjoy this," he says firmly.

Wade meets his gaze slowly and nods. "You really don't have to tell me. I want this, too, Heath."

Hearing the words is comforting, and Heath pecks him on the lips once before flopping into the back of the car and yanking the door shut. He twists around in the dark and gets a mouthful of hair, spitting it out and frowning when Drew starts laughing.

He thankfully shuts up when Heath finds his lips in the dim lighting and starts kissing him.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Prompt for this chapter: 372. I know my heart will never be the same.**_


	3. Hey Unloving

_**Hey Unloving**_

Drew tells himself not to panic as he leans against the wall, watching Wade unlock the door.

This is more or less what he's wanted from the very beginning, and he can't resist skimming a hand down Heath's back just because he can now. Though he isn't sure how Wade is going to factor into all of this; he'd be lying if he said the Brit hadn't wandered into a handful of his fantasies since hooking up with Heath. The two of them are a gorgeous couple, certainly, and Drew isn't stupid enough to miss that. There's a certain kind of balance between them, and considering how affectionate they are, he's had plenty of fodder for daydreams. How many times has he walked in on them kissing, cuddling, or flat out fucking in one of the many unoccupied rooms around any given arena? Far too many, but it's never not a good scene to walk in on.

The fact that Wade is the one who offered to do this sort of hurts his head, but he brushes that away and tells himself to just focus on the two gorgeous men willing to do this with him. Even if it doesn't work about into anything tangible beyond tonight, this is still amazing to him.

Heath glances up at him as Wade finally pushes the door open, muttering something about defective key cards, and the ginger flashes him a bright smile before taking up his hand again. That in itself shouldn't effect him as much as it does; Heath is a touchy guy who likes to hold hands, and now is no different, but still. Heath is touching him, and all he wants to do is pull Heath up against him and kiss him until neither of them can breathe properly. Of course, he has to take Wade into consideration and his stomach churns slightly at what they're going to do.

Not that he hasn't done it before, necessarily, but it's been a long time and this is Wade. It isn't some random guy he found at a bar twenty minutes ago whose first name he can barely remember through a haze of alcohol. Wade is his friend and Heath's boyfriend.

"Are you okay?" The soft voice is Heath's, and he swallows around the knot in his throat as he nods his head fervently to assure Heath he is just fine.

"If you don't want to do this, Galloway, we can stop now and talk through some stings," Wade says, and the shock of hearing his last name forces Drew to meet the other man's steady, serious gaze. "But if you want to do this, we're both game for it. Neither of us is going to push you away in the middle of things unless you do something stupid or dangerous. Do you want this?"

He nods again, a little less frenziedly, and wets his lips down so he can speak. "I want this. I'm not going anywhere. Just... A little nervous is all. It's nothing."

Wade pushes away from the door and wraps his hand around the back of Drew's neck again, fingers tangling in the hair sticking to his skin. There's force in this touch that relaxes Drew instantly and then Wade's lips are on his once again, beard scraping against his skin as the hand on his neck tightens. Helpless to do anything else, he fists a hand in the front of Wade's shirt and meets the kiss eagerly, moaning when he feels another pair of lips slide along his throat.

"Think we should go in now," Heath murmurs against Drew's throat. "Anyone can see us."

Drew is slightly out of breath when Wade finally pulls back, but the hand on his nape stays put and drags him forward while Wade backs in through the doorway. As if this is even the least bit _safe_, but Drew just goes with it and finds them in another messy lip-lock as soon as they clear the doorway. He can hear Heath's faint laughter and the sound of the hotel door clicking shut and locking itself, then another faint clicking sound. Wade draws back first again, though not for long because he starts planting hot, wet kisses on Drew's neck, and Drew opens his eyes just enough to see a lamp on the nightstand illuminating the room with a faint golden glow. And he sees Heath watching them, eyes dark, pressing the heel of his palm down on his obvious bulge.

_He wasn't kidding when he said he wanted to watch the two of us together. Fuck._

But he isn't content to let Heath watch and not interact, so he pushes slightly against Wade's chest until the taller man steps back and gives him some room. He's stripped in front of the guys in the locker room a million times since he started wrestling, but now, having actual eyes on him, much less the eyes of two guys he knows well and cares about, is strange enough to make him hesitate. _No._ He isn't going to let his insecurities get in the way of this. He wants both of them, and if they're game, then he is not going to risk fucking this up. They were both nice enough to open their relationship up to him, and he is not about to walk out now. He wants this too much.

Sucking in a slow, deep breath, he curls his fingers around the bottom of his t-shirt and tugs, pulling the shirt slowly over his head. The cool air of the room whispers along his skin and makes him shiver, but he simply stretches out his arm, letting the piece of fabric dangle from his fingers before dropping it to the carpet. Uncertain, he glances back and forth between their faces, flushing slightly at the plain _hunger_ there. He knows he looks good; he keeps his body in shape even if he and Heath rarely do anything but lose. But seeing Wade and Heath staring at him, obviously wanting to do more than look, more or less just shoves the insecurity violently out of his mind. It's pretty goddamn apparent the two of them want him, too.

"Well, you were right, Wade. This was a good idea," Heath breathes, and Drew laughs softly at the words before stretching up a hand toward the elastic band holding his hair back. Before he can yank it free, Wade steps forward and catches his wrist, drawing it down and away. He cocks his head at the Brit, not quite understanding why he stopped him, until Heath's words clarify things for him markedly. "Oh fucking please do it. I want to see this."

"He has a thing for long hair. Didn't realize he had a kink for watching people take each other's hair down, though." Wade rolls his eyes, and Heath scoffs and steps up to slap him on the arm.

"Oh, _I_ have the strange kinks?" Heath rolls his eyes in return, and Drew has to clap a hand over his mouth because watching the two of them? Gold. "Do you want to talk about the latex?"

Wade scowls down at him and catches him by the elbow. "We are not talking about the latex now or ever again. Are you trying to scare Drew away before we even get him naked?"

"I'd rather not scare him away at all, naked or not." Heath looks up at him, silently questioning.

Drew drops his hand and shakes his head. "You guys aren't scaring me at all. Don't worry."

"No?" Wade slides a hand through his hair, looking for the elastic. "Maybe we will talk latex."

"Not tonight. Tonight, just the three of us. We can talk kinks if this works out," Heath hedges, and Drew nods in agreement while Wade finally finds the bit of elastic.

Even with his hair shorter than it was, there's still a lot of it to free from the elastic and it takes Wade a few good minutes to work it out of his hair before giving his hair a quick fluff to send it spilling all over the place. Heath makes a small noise in the back of his throat before tangling a hand in his hair, pulling him down and smashing their lips together. _Yes._ He wraps a hand around Heath's arm and draws him closer, feeding on the soft lips beneath his own even as Wade pushes his hair to one side and starts trailing kisses along his shoulder. These two are killing him.

A hand molds to the shape of his hip, thumb stroking along the waistband of his jeans. "Not that I don't like watching you two kiss, but the clothes have got to go. Right now."

"Impatient, Wade. That's not good for you." But Heath steps back and yanks his shirt over his head, pitching it off to the side and reaching for his jeans. "But I agree. I want more skin."

"Works for me." Drew pushes Wade's hand away, working his belt out of the loops.

Heath kicks his shoes off and shoves his jeans down. "Boxers or briefs tonight, Drew?"

"Neither." Drew smirks when Heath's head jerks up, mouth falling open slightly at him.

"Really?" Wade's shirt lands on top of Heath's. "Then keep your jeans on. We'll take them off."

_What?_ Drew blinks but nods, instead just kicking off his shoes and toeing his socks off before turning to watch the two of them finish undressing. His eyes stay on Heath for a breath, watching the briefs fall to his ankles before they're impatiently kicked off to the side, then he pounces on Wade and yanks the older man's boxers down, wadding them up and throwing them, too.

Then they both turn to face Drew, and yeah, they're probably going to kill him tonight.

Wade is in his personal space a moment later, hands around his hips and actually lifting him before tossing him toward the mattress. By sheer will alone, he holds back the little scream at being pitched through the air, bouncing slightly when he lands on his stomach.

"God, Wade, just throw him on the floor next time," Heath says, and Drew laughs softly.

Then weight drops down on either side of him. "Maybe I will. Carpet burns can be sexy."

_And painful,_ Drew wants to add, but he doesn't get the chance because a pair of hands slides around his waist, finding his zipper and undoing it deftly even with his full weight pressing down on it. He groans softly when a third hand finds the other two, slipping into his jeans to touch him.

"He's so hard it has to be hurting." Heath's voice is shot, low and husky enough that Drew barely hears the words. "Fuck, Wade, get his jeans off of him before he dies."

_Yes, please._ Drew squeezes his eyes shut and presses his cheek against the pillows while Wade works the tight denim down his hips. When a hand comes down hard on his bare ass, he jumps and bites down hard on his lower lip to hold in the squeak of surprise, not surprised when Heath laughs softly. And it has to be Heath because Wade is still pulling the jeans down his legs, but Drew is more than okay with that. He's wanted Heath to touch him, to _want_ to touch him, for so long that the real thing almost feels too good to be true. And they haven't even started yet.

As soon as the jeans are pulled off of his ankles, he rolls onto his back and isn't surprised when Heath is suddenly on top of him, bare skin to bare skin. It's better than he ever thought it could be, more so when Heath presses a kiss to his jaw before trailing his lips lower, down to his throat, his collarbones. His eyelids flutter, willing him to just close his eyes, but he turns his gaze to Wade instead and swallows hard when he sees the older man's gaze burning like that. Is he going to change his mind now? Is seeing Heath naked with another man going to stop this?

Instead, Wade simply leans down and presses a kiss to Heath's bare shoulder, brushing ginger strands away from his skin. Drew sucks in a breath at the sight, eyes blown wide as he watches Wade's lips and teeth leave little marks on the bare skin. Fuck, will they be there in the morning?

"Mm. You taste good," Heath whispers against his skin, and Drew whimpers slightly in response to the words. "Wade, exactly how were you thinking about doing this?"

Wade lifts his head from Heath's skin, brows furrowing slightly at the words before smoothing out. "Right. You're talking about the position, aren't you, love?"

Position. Right. Drew bites down on his lower lip and watches Heath straighten up, his eyes meeting Wade's and it's obvious they have somehow managed to communicate without words. Of course, Drew is pretty sure he knows how the position is going to work out in the end. He wants it to work out that way. It might have been a long time since he's done this with anyone, but he wants to be sandwiched between them, deep inside of Heath while Wade is inside of him. Not that he has the balls to put it to words, not and risk messing up what they have so far, but he still badly wants that. He just doesn't know how they would feel about that.

He watches Wade glance down at him and returns his gaze, letting his lip go and smoothing his tongue over the indents left behind. When Wade's eyes darken to nearly black, he swallows hard and looks up at Heath because he cannot handle that right now. Heath smiles reassuringly down at him, fingers brushing Drew's hair back out of his face. Can they make this work, though? He wants it to work, and if they actually put forth the effort, they should be able to do just about anything. This is just sex right now, right? Sex doesn't have to be hard. If they can just get through this one night, maybe they can figure out where to go to from there.

"What do you want to do, Drew?" Heath asks abruptly, and Drew blinks up at him, not sure he's properly processing the words. "I mean, position wise. Wade and I have done just about everything there is to do. Why don't you tell us what you want from this?"

Wade nods and sits back a bit. "Works for me. You have pretty much free reign over what you want as long as it's not something like exhibitionism. Too many people have seen us."

"There's no such thing as too much public sex. You're just never in the right mind frame," Heath argues, and Drew smiles slightly at the banter between the two of them.

"Um." He bites down on his lip again, raising his eyebrows when Heath scowls and pulls his lip free, smoothing his thumb over the indents. Considering how often he bites his lip, he isn't surprised that Heath has picked up on it. He didn't realize that it bothered the little ginger quite as much as it appears to if the scowl is anything to go by. "Put me in the middle?"

Both of them choke at his words, and Drew is hurriedly trying to think of a way to take it back when Wade suddenly yanks him into a sitting position and kisses him hard, shoving his tongue into Drew's mouth without warning. Not that Drew is going to complain, not when someone's hand—he isn't sure whose—wraps around his achingly hard cock and starts stroking. He squirms and bucks his hips up, almost biting Wade's tongue when a slight flick of the wrist stuns him.

He whines when the hand moves away and then is pulled up to his knees, twisting around to see Heath taking his place on the pale sheets. Pale skin, pale sheets, the shock of bright orange hair... It's a gorgeous combination and Drew is so damn lucky to be a part of this that he almost wants to fall to his knees on the carpet and thank them both for giving him this chance.

Wade elbows him slightly in the ribs, and Drew gets the hint, moving to brace himself over Heath on his elbows and knees. Their lower bodies lie flush together, and he bites his lip to hold back the groan when Heath bucks his hips up, their cocks sliding together in a teasing brush of hot skin. God, he can't believe he was missing out on this for as long as he was.

He swallows hard again and leans down, brushing his lips slowly over Heath's, wanting to savor the moment of finally being in bed with him. Naturally, his hair gets all over the place but Heath just tangles his fingers in it and tugs, the slight pain sharpening all sensations. Drew moans softly against his lips before nudging them apart, shuddering when Heath's tongue darts out to curl around his in a wet, slick slide. He never wants to let go of this now that he's had it.

"Fuck, that's sexy. I should've thought of this a long time ago." And then Wade is braced above him, and Drew arches up against him like a cat, not caring if it comes off as weird.

Heath laughs softly before pulling Drew's head back down, teeth catching his lower lip and tugging while slender hips buck up against his once again. It pushes him back against Wade, and he shivers at the feel of the older man's dick pressed against his ass. Not like Wade is just going to shove it in with no warning, because Wade comes off as someone who knows exactly what he's doing, but still. Drew wonders just how sore he's going to be in the morning.

"I can't wait to watch you fuck him while I'm fucking you," Wade whispers in his ear, and Drew makes a strangled noise in lieu of words because right now, he can't come up with any. "And you know he's going to get off watching your face while I'm doing it."

"Damn straight I'm going to get off on it." Heath leans up, lips sliding back to Drew's ear.

Drew moans breathily when Heath bites down on his earlobe, tilting his head because he likes teeth. He likes being bitten. "I feel like I'm not going to survive past tonight."

"Then we have that in common." Wade rolls his hips and Drew keens. "I like that sound."

"I do, too. Can you make him do it again?" Heath leans back into the pillows, eyes wide.

Wade rolls his hips again, and Drew's arms give out so he lands on top of Heath, burying his face in Heath's hair and groaning. It's apparently what Wade has been waiting for because a light kiss is pressed to the back of his neck before teeth and tongue take to mapping out his bare back, digging in hard enough to make him shudder and groan. Once Wade reaches the base of his spine, he expects him to stop or start on the way back up... Not to keep going down. His hands fist in the sheets and he whimpers, fighting not to buck his hips back into Wade's face and so fucking thankful he took the time to clean _everywhere_ when he was in the shower.

"What? What's..?" Heath twists his head around, then pushes slightly before falling back against the pillows with a breathy laugh even as Wade presses his tongue in deeper and Drew groans helplessly. "Fuck, yes. Next time I want to watch from the back."

Drew bites down on Heath's shoulder, reveling in the little groan he receives. He's not really doing it because he wants Heath to make noises, more so because the noises he's making are embarrassing as hell and he doesn't want either of them to hear them right now.

"Fuck. Jesus fucking Christ." He lets go of Heath's shoulder to keep from actually hurting him, smashing his face against Heath's neck to muffle as many of his words as possible.

Heath's lips feather kisses over his shoulder, one hand darting down to trace designs on his back. "Oh shit, you're sensitive back there. We'll have to let Wade play with your ass some day."

Drew almost fucking dies at the suggestion; letting Wade play with him is undoubtedly one of the hottest ideas that has ever been suggested to him, and he wants to do that. Definitely. He wants to be pinned down and helpless while Wade works him over and Heath watches since the little redhead likes watching them together as much as he does. Then he can watch Wade play with Heath, seeing how dark his fair skin and flush before it's too much for him and be starts begging for Wade to let him come. Maybe Drew needs to take Wade aside later and make the official suggestion himself or he might end up tied to the bed frame. Not that he would complain, not in the least. He just wants to make sure they can tie Heath up next.

"If you're just going to rim him all night, Wade, you could've said so," Heath quips.

The words make Drew moan and smash his face into the pillows, then whine when Wade sits up. "I thought you liked watching, you little prat. Let me get the lube and we'll get to the good part. I swear to God, if you're even thinking about sending pictures in the morning—"

"That was _one_ time and you got nothing but compliments, so I fail to see why you have any reason to complain. It's not like you had anything to be embarrassed about." Gentle fingers sift through Drew's hair, and he lifts his head slowly, aware of just how flushed he is. "You're going to have to get up now. Unless you just want to watch at first and join after a few minutes."

"N-no, I didn't come to watch," Drew murmurs, and Heath laughs softly and nods up at him.

He lets Wade pull him back up onto his knees, and Heath wiggles out from beneath him long enough to get his legs spread before falling back against the sheets, hair fanning out on the pillow around his face. Before he can properly sit back and enjoy the view, Wade shoves a bottle into his hand and then molds himself to Drew's back, arms wrapping tightly around his torso, chin resting on his shoulder. Right, so Heath can watch the two of them while Drew opens him up. Good idea. He pops the cap on the bottle, taking a deep breath; this is the easy part. He's wanted to do this for so long, and he feels oddly confident in his ability to do it the right way.

His eyes skipped along the length of Heath's body; his hard cock leaking across his stomach, his skin flushed rosy even though he has barely been touched, and the wide, trusting eyes locked on Drew. It's no wonder he's never been able to couch his feelings for the older man.

A gentle kiss on the side of his neck further relaxes him; he can do this. _They_ can do this. So he pops open the cap on the bottle and spills some of the cool gel across his fingers, making sure to coat them liberally. It doesn't matter if Heath has done this a thousand times already with Wade; this is his first time with Drew, and damn right he's going to enjoy remembering it.

Wade reaches around him, wrapping a hand firmly around Heath's cock and starting to jerk him off, and Drew smirks slightly at the breathy little moans that result as he trails his fingers under the redhead's swollen balls. It's simple to ease a finger inside of him—he has done this before, and a lot—but Heath still moans and bucks his hips up, hands fisting in the sheets and tugging. Carefully, Drew presses in a second one, slightly thrilled when Heath whines and bucks his hips down, trying to impale himself on Drew's fingers. He's so damn beautiful.

It's slow and methodical, and Drew matches the pace of Wade's hand so every stroke up has his fingers thrusting in and curling. Even though it has been a while, he still knows exactly where to feel for that spot and smirks when he finds it and Heath's eyes slam shut. _Perfect._ He presses his fingers against the bundle of nerves there, watching Heath squirm helplessly on the sheets, reveling in his cry when Drew press-rubs little circles into it. As mesmerizing as it is, though, it gets so much better when Drew adds a third finger and curls them all inside of him. Heath arches off of the mattress slightly, biting down on his lip even though it does little to muffle his cry.

"He wants it bad, Drew," Wade murmurs against Drew's ear, rolling his hips again.

"He's not the only one, is he?" Drew is surprised the words come out so teasing, and his eyes widen slightly when Wade growls and bites down on the side of his neck. "Fuck. Okay."

He picks the bottle back up again and slowly pulls his fingers free, laughing softly when Heath whines and pouts at him. Of course, he promptly shuts up when his eyes skip down to where Drew is now smearing the far too cold lube across his cock, wincing slightly at the temperature.

"Are you sure you want this?" Drew asks, jumping when Wade bites down on his neck again.

Heath scowls up at him. "Don't you ask me that. Of course I do. Drew, _please._"

Not like he can really argue with that. Passing the bottle back to Wade, Drew shifts away from the older man and kneels between Heath's splayed legs. This is exactly where he has wanted to be for so long, and now that he's here, he needs a moment just to take it all in. Heath seems to understand and stops his frantic little movements, smiling softly even as his breath comes in short, sharp pants. Drew braces one hand on the sheets and leans down to kiss him, a barely-there brush of lips that hopefully tells Heath everything he is thinking right now, before straightening back up and carefully fitting their bodies together. He hardly gets his composure settled before Wade suddenly grips his hips and pushes him forward, slamming him deep into Heath's body.

Drew is unprepared for the sensation of how hot and tight Heath is, even considering how many times he and Wade have been together. He nearly loses his balance and would have if Wade doesn't slide an arm back around his waist, holding him still while Heath adjusts. The little ginger moans and thrashes slightly on the sheets, combing fingers through his mussed and sweaty hair, and oh. Oh, he _likes_ it being a bit rough, doesn't he?

Wade presses a bruising kiss to his shoulder, and Drew shudders slightly before letting his head fall to the side. "Sorry. Didn't mean to startle you, love. He likes it hard and fast like that. Get it all the way in and then I'll start on you. Okay?"

_Fuck._ Drew nods and focuses on Heath, waiting for Wade to remove his arm before carefully lifting Heath's hips just enough to improve the angle and working himself in the rest of the way. All the while, Heath bucks his hips up and groans, as if telling Drew he's not going fast enough, but Drew isn't going to risk hurting him until he figures out just how hard Heath likes it.

"Brace yourself," Wade advises, and Drew nods, leaning forward slightly so he can press one hand into the sheets, trying not to tense his muscles because that'll only make it hurt.

Heath licks his lips and reaches up, curling his fingers in Drew's hair. "You're going to love this. Just breathe and relax, and Wade's going to make it so good for you. I swear."

Drew nods and takes a breath, letting his eyes fall closed when he feels one of Wade's hands anchor his hip. The pressure itself is almost painful, but the takes deep breaths, working to make his as slow and even as Heath's, but can't really stop the whimper when Wade gets a finger inside of him. He's tight, too tight, but Wade just drops a kiss on his shoulder and squeezes his hip. Right, breathe. Just breathe, in and out, and it'll gradually start to feel better. His body just needs the time to remember how much he enjoys this, and then it'll start to feel good again.

He focuses on relaxing instead, jumping slightly when a second finger finds its way inside of him, skimming over his prostate so suddenly and lightly he jumps and whines. Not a very manly reaction, but fuck, it's been so long and he just wants this. He wants both of them, and he's so close to having both of them. Even for just one night. One night will be more than enough to keep him satisfied if they don't want him anymore once this is over.

"I've got you. Breathe." Wade's hand moves from his hip up his side in long, slow strokes that force him to relax. "Heath, keep him occupied so he doesn't tense up on me again. I don't want to end up hurting him, but he isn't giving me much choice."

Drew starts to apologize but gets cut off when Heath pulls him down and kisses him, tangling their tongues together and making it impossible for him to get out anything as much as resembling coherent speech. Unable really to help himself, he bucks his hips against Heath's and swallows the loud moan spilling around their lips. Heath feels so good around him and tastes amazing. He's so fucking passionate, so rough and yet gentle, and Drew is confused just trying to figure out how someone so perfect is a part of his life. Then something much wider than fingers presses against his entrance, and he breaks from Heath so he can breathe.

And he _needs_ to breathe because he's seen Wade naked, he knows roundabout just how large he is, but knowing and feeling are hardly the same thing in a position like this. He wants to bite his lip but resists because he knows it will just irritate Heath again and instead inhales and exhales shakily as his eyes sting. Not that he can't take it because he can, but it still hurts and for a moment he's pretty sure his body is going to split in half even with the lube. Wade's hips brushing up against his throws him off, but he just closes his eyes and breathes through it. Right. He can do this. He just has to breathe. Wade is already inside; it's all a matter of relaxing his body and allowing his muscles to stretch like they have so many times before. It helps to have Heath's breath against his neck and Wade's hands stroking along his sides.

He nods after a moment, unable to focus enough to find the words to tell Wade to move, but Wade understands and Drew whines when he pulls out and thrusts back in, pushing him slightly deeper into Heath. Below him, Heath moans and arches his back, clearly getting enjoyment out of being so full. But Drew doesn't want him to just lie there and so pushes himself back up on his knees, groaning loudly when he more or less ends up pushing Wade deeper in the process. Strong arms catch his torso, holding him still, giving him a chance to recover from it.

"Are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?" Wade murmurs the words against his ear, voice low enough that Drew is pretty damn sure Heath doesn't pick up a word of it.

He shakes his head, then lays it back on Wade's shoulder. "N-no. I just. Want to move."

"Yeah, I get you. Breathe first and let me know when you're reading." Wade starts massaging slow circles into his stomach, and Drew relaxes back against him. Damn Wade's ability to find his weak spot. "Heath, love, how does he feel inside of you?"

"So fucking good. Oh God, he's so big." Heath bites down on his lip and squirms, and Drew has to catch his hips to hold him still because he doesn't want to come yet.

Wade laughs softly, and Drew momentarily considers elbowing him in the stomach because he doesn't see how any of this is humorous. "You're going to have to fuck him some day because he's tight and hot. I'm definitely making a note to play with him in the future."

"What?" Drew lifts his head off of Wade's shoulder, not sure he heard the words quite right because his head is sort of spinning. "What did you say?"

"Shh. Don't worry about it. Just focus on right here, right now, and breathe for me. Are you feeling better now?" Wade catches him by the chin, making it impossible to turn away... And how did he know Drew was planning on turning away in time to stop him from doing so?

He nods and pushes the other thoughts away. Right here, right now. He can do this much. "I'm better. Do me a favor, though. I don't want you to hold back with me."

"Drew, he'll do it really hard if you let him," Heath warns, but Drew just shrugs. He can tell.

"If that's what you want." Wade kisses him, hard. "Brace on top of him. I'll set the pace."

Drew nods and braces over Heath, hands pressed down into the pillows on either side of his head, moaning softly when Wade pulls out again. So slow, and then his hands move back to Drew's hips, squeezing lightly. Right. He takes the hint and slowly pulls out of Heath, watching the redhead's face flush darkly, lips parting slightly on a small, choked moan. And it's like heaven, thrusting back inside of him, dragging a louder moan from his lips as pale hands dart up to clasp Drew's shoulders. This is exactly what he's always wanted, this one moment where he gets to look down at Heath and feel this connection between them, and it's almost tangible. Then he feels Wade's hands tighten on his hips again and sucks in a breath while he still can.

Wade slams into him, so sudden and forceful and _hard_ that Drew's arms almost collapse. It shoves him impossibly deeper into Heath, who screams and bucks up under him, but he's not hurting. If he was hurting, Wade would stop this because he's bound to know Heath's sounds. And Drew is going to be feeling this in the morning, but otherwise, he's fine.

He digs his fingers deeper into the pillows and focuses on keeping his balance, his hips out of his control as Wade's iron grip moves them to his liking. Pulling him out of Heath and slamming him back in, then pounding into him, creating a dizzying rhythm that Drew has no control over—and he's more than fucking okay with that. He groans low in his throat and bends his elbows slightly so he can catch Heath's lips in a kiss, rougher and harder than before, their lips and tongues clashing almost violently while Wade fucks both of them hard into the mattress.

Then he does slip and just gives up, bracing on one elbow and wrapping his free hand around the back of Heath's neck to deepen the kiss. It doesn't help that both of them are whimpering and moaning into and around the kiss, nor does it help when Wade suddenly slams into his prostate and Drew has to break away because he has to scream.

Wade's hand is suddenly in his hair, yanking his head back, and he scrambles to follow the force and ends up pulled back up on his knees, his hands darting down to grab Heath's hips and keep their bodies wedded together. Only then does Wade let go of his hair, opting to hold his jaw still while he kisses him. It's rough and hard and almost painful, really, but Drew just gives as good as he's getting and screams again when Wade suddenly thrusts up into him again, hitting that spot dead-on and so hard that Drew is pretty sure his eyes roll back in his head for a minute.

"Holy fuck, he makes the best faces," Heath pants out, whining when Drew is pushed into him.

"He does," Wade agrees, and Drew smiles slightly at the praise because fuck, it's praise, and everyone likes praise. "I can't wait to see what faces he makes when I play with him."

Drew moans at the words and buries his face against Wade's neck, keeping his grip on Heath's hips firm so they don't have to stop. Even so, he feels like he's going to be snapped in half between the two of them—and he loves every minute of it. When Wade's hand comes up and curls around his throat, squeezing slightly, he just leans into it because _yes._ This is perfect.

Heath makes a little desperate sound in the back of his throat, and Drew moves one hand to his cock. It's easy, getting a solid grip on his shaft and jerking him off to the frenzied pace Wade has set, and it changes those little noises to moans and cries. Drew has to drag his face away from Wade's neck just so he can watch Heath's face flush, his hair damp with sweat and sticking to his face and neck as he tries to writhe his body against Drew's, looking for more.

"Get him off so I can fuck you proper," Wade growls into his ear, and Drew looks up at him, slightly shocked and definitely at a loss for words. "You heard me. Get him off. He's not going to last much longer and I'm not done with you yet."

Drew nods, swallowing hard, and focuses on where his hand is wrapped around Heath, twisting his wrist slightly, just slightly, and reveling in the little cry it earns him. Then he leans away from Wade and grips Heath's hip a little more tightly, driving into him with almost punishing thrusts, finding his spot with ease. The added stimulation makes Heath almost sob with pleasure, his hands knotting in his own hair and tugging restlessly.

It's Wade's voice, low and dark, that sets him off. "Come for him, Heath."

It's so sudden Drew doesn't expect it, but Heath arches off of the mattress and screams, his cock jerking in Drew's hand and spilling across his stomach. Drew licks his lips and works him through it, watching his enraptured face—eyes squeezed shut, kiss-swollen lips parted, lashes fluttering. When he flops back against the mattress, Drew lets go of his cock and slides out of him, looking back at Wade and waiting for the older man to tell him what he wants to do.

Wade reaches past him to touch Heath, fingers tracing gently over Heath's hip, and Drew watches the simple movements curiously. It is a pretty sight, though, because Wade's skin is noticeably darker. "If you can move, sweetheart, I want you to give us some room. Can you move to the edge of the bed, or do you need me to help you move?"

Heath shakes his head and pushes himself into a sitting position, shooting Drew a sleepy yet pleased smile before he stretches his arms over his head. Something in his back pops, and Drew smiles softly to himself before moving back just a bit to give Heath more room to move. It takes him a few minutes—he's has to be exhausted, after all—to crawl to the other side of the bed to give them the room they need. Before Drew can ask, Wade pulls out and pushes him forward, twisting his hips around so Drew lands flat on his back with Wade between his legs. _Shit._ He spreads wider when Wade nudges between his legs, whimpering when he feels the head of his cock brush up against him again. Then Wade grips his hips tightly and slams back into him, so hard Drew's head slams back into the pillow while his back arches up. A hand on his chest pushes him back down, and he peers up at Wade through his lashes.

He swallows hard when Wade leans over him, bracing a hand right beside Drew's head. Drew swallows around the lump in his throat, tilting his head up just slightly when Wade leans closer to him, his beard brushing against Drew's jaw. "Still want me not to hold back?"

"You'll have bruises in the morning if you give him free license to go as hard as he wants." Heath's voice is low with warning yet again, but Drew knows what he wants.

"I don't want you to hold back." He licks his lips slowly, watching Wade's eyes follow the movement. "I want you to fuck me as hard as you can so I can feel it in the morning. Do you have a problem with that, or do _you_ want to call this off?"

Wade's dark smile makes him momentarily reconsider if he is right in letting Wade do this, but then the older man layers a bruising kiss over his lips again and he melts into the sheets. This fantasy is his most secret one, the one he refuses to share with anyone because he isn't entirely sure how people would react to it. Not that he makes that much of a secret of it; he used to hint at it to the random guys he brought back to the hotel, that he wanted to be held down and taken roughly, but it isn't exactly something he feels comfortable putting into words. Wade, on the other hand, sure as hell doesn't seem to mind. And if he's willing to fulfill this little fantasy, then who is Drew to call it off when this is exactly what he's always wanted? Besides, he does want to feel it in the morning. He wants to be aching and throbbing when he wakes up.

"If it starts to hurt too much, tell me and we can slow down." Wade whispers the word right against his lips, pulling back when Drew tries to turn it into a kiss. "Tell me you understand I'm not going to move until you tell me you understand what I just said to you."

"I understand. I'll tell you." Drew tries for a kiss and growls softly when Wade plants a hand firmly on his throat, holding him down against the pillow.

Heath leans over then, trailing his fingers down Drew's chest and stopping just above where his cock throbs against his stomach. "Stop it, Wade. You're torturing him. He says he understands, and if he's sore in the morning, he'll know. So just shut up and fuck him."

Wade sends him a smoldering scowl before straightening up once again, and Drew braces himself as he watches the Brit run a hand through his tangled, sweaty hair. They're going to need a shower after this because Drew is pretty sure there's lube stuck in his hair, too, and he's not about to go to sleep with lube in his hair. Then Wade's hands find their place on his hips once again, and Drew locks his eyes with the older man and waits for him move.

Even waiting for him, Drew isn't ready for when Wade actually moves. He pulls out slowly at first, and Drew relaxes against the sheet only to shriek when he slams back in balls deep with one thrust. It's one hand, sudden thrust that makes his breath catch and his eyes roll, and then Wade starts drilling into him impossibly fast, fingers digging into his hips hard enough to bruise. Drew whines and bucks his hips up, struggling to find the rhythm even though Wade is holding him almost still. It's impossible to hold still, not when Wade is fucking into him like this.

He buries his hands in the sheets because he can't grab onto anything else and squeezes his eyes shut, focusing on the sensation. When Wade hits his spot, he all but howls and throws his head back into the pillows. He sinks his teeth into his lip, not the least bit surprised when Heath's mouth is suddenly on his, teeth tugging his lip away from his own and biting it in warning.

Then Heath's hand wraps around his cock and starts working him hard and fast, thumb sliding over his tip and pressing down into his slit. He groans and Heath's tongue presses into his mouth, cutting off the sound, and Drew kisses him back furiously. Wade's hand drops between his legs, fondling his balls, and he's so close but he's not there yet.

"You look so damn good right now." Heath smirks down at him, and Drew groans.

"Are you close?" Wade's fingers dig painfully into his hip, but it doesn't hurt enough for Drew to ask him to stop. Not yet, anyway. "Do you need more? Drew, talk to me."

He tries, but nothing comes out minus a few whimpers, so Heath flicks his hair back and turns to face Wade, his voice low and playful, barely audible over the sound of skin smacking against skin. "I don't think he can, baby. Sounds like he's out of words. He's not there yet, though."

Wade nods and picks up the pace, and Drew closes his eyes as the pleasure rolls through his body in hot, fluid waves. Between Wade brushing over his prostate with almost every thrust and Heath's hand on his dick, he's on the very verge of falling to pieces in front of both of them. Then Wade gestures for Heath to move back, and with a regretful smile, Heath does just that.

Drew wants to complain because he was enjoying that and he did jerk Heath off like Wade wanted him to, but the bigger man leans over him once again and he abruptly falls silent. The hand on his hip finally relaxes and slides up his side, over his collarbone and up his throat to cradle his jaw. In contrast to how rough and tumble Wade has been since they walked into the room, this seems almost gentle and Drew has no idea what to do with that, so he waits.

"I can get you off without Heath touching your dick," Wade says matter-of-factly.

Drew swallows hard up at him. "I don't think I b-believe you can do that."

"That's a shame. But then, you don't know how I am in the bed, so you don't know just how good I am at it." Wade tilts his jaw up slightly, presses a kiss to the corner of his lips. "I'm going to try it one way or another, so I would suggest bracing yourself."

"O-okay. Do your worst." He can barely put any challenge into the words.

Wade finally makes the kiss real, though it's not as hard as the previous ones have been, and Drew leans up to press into it. When Wade pulls away, he turns his head slightly and sees Heath watching them, one hand wrapped around his once-again hard cock, lazily stroking himself. He catches Drew's eye and winks, then leans over and presses a sloppy, wet kiss to his cheek. Then Wade's hands slide under his thighs, and he turns back to face him.

And it is a good thing he keeps himself in shape because Wade lifts his legs up, propping his ankles up on his shoulders. He shivers slightly at the angle and groans when Wade's hips jerk forward against his, pressing him in that much deeper. He's not going to be able to hold on much longer like this, not when it's that much easier for Wade to fuck him like this.

He gets no time to brace himself because Wade finds that punishing pace once again and starts working into him, holding his hips perfectly still against he sheets. Drew sobs and twists his head so he can bite the pillow instead of his lip, his body twitching and jerking with every thrust. His dick is straining to the point of pain but Wade doesn't touch him and he highly doubts it would be okay to touch himself. Breathing at all seems to double and triple the sensations, leaving him unable to do anything but stare up at him and cry out into the pillow.

Wade doesn't even touch him. One minute, he's on the very edge of an orgasm and the next he's shoved forcefully over the edge, leaving him screaming and arching up off of the bed so hard it hurts. He feels the heat spill across his stomach and then flops back against the sheets, struggling to regain his breath. Heath is there a moment later, gently brushing his hair back from his face from where it's been stuck with sweat. Then he kisses him, soft and slow and warm.

He almost think he's going to pass out but somehow doesn't, only offering a little gasp when Wade slowly pulls out of him. Yeah, he is definitely going to be sore in the morning. He scrubs at his face with a mostly limp hand, laughing softly when Wade drops down next to him and presses a kiss to his temple. They did it. They managed to sex just fine—hell, better than fine in Drew's opinion—and the world did not explode in the process. He still glances between the both of them, not sure what to expect now that the sex is over.

"We need to take a shower," Heath murmurs, and Wade laughs and nods in agreement.

Drew decides to be the one to bring it up and clears his throat. "So, is this just for tonight?"

"Well." Wade lies back on the pillows, then glances over at him. "I'm in favor of taking it one step at a time if you are. It's a bit of a complicated situation, but that... That felt right."

"One step at a time sounds good to me." Heath rests his cheek against Drew's shoulder.

At this point, he's probably supposed to say something brilliant and make both of them smile, but he just settles for nodding in agreement and catching his breath. They all need to shower, and then they can just take it from there one step at a time.

* * *

_**Author's Note: Prompt for this chapter: 352. Boys like you love me forever.**_


End file.
